Alec's Birthday!
by K.CWrites
Summary: Magnus plans out the perfect birthday, and Jace gives him a very interesting gift.


**If you get all the references in this, then you are a true nerd. :P **

**All characters owned by CC of course. **

Magus had planned a good deal of parties in his lifetime. Like, more than all the grains of sand on a small beach. He just loved to party, and he considered it to be one of the things he was very, very good at. But somehow when he had to plan Alec's birthday, he had no idea what to do. Alec wasn't exactly a partier and all of his ideas were crap. He decided to call backup, and Clary had suggested an intimate party with all of their close friends present. So as he rushed to set the long mahogany table, with candles, china and sliver silverware. Of course, he could just use magic to set the table and be done with it, but he wanted Alec to know he had put a lot of effort into this.

Alec was supposed to come over at 6pm, after Jace, Isabelle and Clary took him on an "emergency demon attack." In reality, they were just stalling so Magnus could get everything ready. He took a step back to admire his handiwork. The long table was beautiful, decked out with the china, and the tall candles set on either side of the table really made it look fabulous. But so it wouldn't feel like everybody was on a date with Magnus and Alec, he made customized wine glasses for everybody, as well as party hats for everyone. Nervously, he went to go check on the meal. Alec didn't like anything too extravagant, so Magnus had chosen comfort food. Green beans, mashed potatoes, and steak. Thankfully, nothing had burned. He had been so busy; he feared his culinary skills were a bit deficient tonight.

Finally Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon knocked and entered. "Wow, Magnus this is beautiful!" Clary exclaimed. He winked at her, and hugged her. Jace cut in, stealing back his girlfriend. "Where's Alec?" Inquired Magnus. "Jace…?" He gave Jace a hard stare, wondering if he had done something to his beloved boyfriend. Jace threw his hands in the air, "Why does everybody assume it was me? I mean really?" He looked at Clary, who giggled replying, "It's because everybody is jealous of Jace Lightwood." Magnus snorted at that, but Jace just gave Clary a quick kiss. "Alec is washing off some demon ichor at the Institute and he'll be here in 15." Said Isabelle, sticking her head out of the kitchen where she had been talking to Alec on the phone. "Wait, I thought the demon emergency was just a fluke?" Asked Magnus, confused.

"Well it was actually, until we ran into some Iblis Demons along the way." Clary said. Magnus raised his eyebrows in concern. "Magnus, relax. No one was hurt. Well, nothing but Jace's ego." Isabelle said, grinning. Magnus snickered, "What happened?" Jace pouted, gave everyone an inappropriate finger gesture and stalked off to the kitchen. Laughing, Clary replied "Jace was cornered, three against one and I dropped in instead of letting himself get killed!" She said the last part a little louder so Jace could hear. The reply was instant from the kitchen, "I could have handled it!" But it sounded like he had food-"Jace I swear, if you're eating the meal I slaved over half the day I will turn your ass into a cute little bunny!" Magnus shouted. They all laughed, when they heard a grumbled "fine" from the kitchen.

Suddenly, the door opened and a newly showered Alec walked in. "Surprise!" They all shouted. "Happy Birthday!" Alec looked surprised, but then laughed. After hugs and handshakes, he walked over to his amazing boyfriend. "You did all this for me?" Gesturing to the table and the people he loved most in the world. Magnus smiled the biggest smile that was possible, and kissed him deeply. Jace was about to make a snide remark but Clary punched him lightly before he could. "Of course, I'd do anything for you darling." Magnus answered. "Now let's eat! And drink much wine!" Everyone cheered at that.

After a lovely meal filled with Jace's quips, Magnus's sarcasm, and Alec's blushes, it was time to open presents. Everyone looked at Magnus expectantly, but he replied, "I'm going to give Alec his present later." Jace wiggled his eyebrows at Alec, who blushed and grumbled about he hoped one of his presents was something to help him kick Jace's ass. Isabelle handed Alec a long gift and he tore open the paper to what he hoped was a new weapon. It was, a wicked looking jagged sword about 4 feet long and perfectly balanced. He smiled and moved his plate out of the way, swung the sword over his head and impaled the table. Magnus gasped a little bit, mumbling something about how the table was mahogany. But Magnus couldn't help but smile at Alec's look of childlike enjoyment with his new toy. He hugged Isabelle, "Thanks little sister."

Clary and Simon got Alec and Magnus plane tickets to go back Paris, and finally it was Jace's turn. He had the bigger smile than Alec did, which was impressive and…suspicious. He got his present which looked heavy and set it down with a bang. Alec opened it nervously, wondering if Jace had got him some kind of animal that would attack him. But it was a book, that read *New Edition* DEMONOGLY TEXTBOOK. Alec gave Jace a knowing look and said, "You did not." Jace burst into laughter and said, "But I did! Go to page 394!" Alec turned the page to the Dragonidae demon section, which was one he knew by heart. Where it used to say DRAGONIDAE DEMON, STATUS: MOSTLY EXTINCT it know read DRAGONIDAE DEMON, STATUS: NOT EXTINCT ENOUGH FOR ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD, HE PERFERS HIS MONSTERS REALLY, REALLY, EXTINCT. Everyone was now in tears with laughter. Alec just sighed and smiled and hugged his parabatai.

"I'm not even going to ask how you even got this…" Alec said, raising an eyebrow at Jace. He just shrugged, "I'm Jace Lightwood." Later, after everybody had finally left Magnus and Alec sat on the couch, intensely "watching television." Which for them meant making out. Alec paused for a second, breathing heavily straddling Magnus's lap. "So are you going to give me my present yet?" He asked, shyly. Magnus grinned, "Actually it's not that. Although we can do that. Sorry to disappoint, love. It's this." He waved his fingers and piles of books suddenly filled their apartment, piles so high it made walls around the couch. "Mag… Magnus are these? Is this the entire Shadowhunter archive? This… you have to return it! If anyone notices…!" Alec gasps standing up. "Relax babe, I paid off the guards at the archives and no one will know they'll be missing for the next 5 hours. Sorry, I couldn't get you any longer without the Clave finding out…" But he was cut off by Alec's lips crashing against his. Alec pulled back, his eyes full of excitement. "Thank you! This is the best gift I've ever gotten!" And immediately pulled a book out, and started reading.

Magnus smiled, "I'll leave you alone…" But was pulled back by a hand on his arm. "You're not going anywhere." Alec smiled. "But you only have 5 hours!" Magnus protested. Alec rolled his eyes, "I think I can waste one hour…" And kissed his amazing, sparkly, warlock boyfriend.


End file.
